halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fleet of Particular Justice
The Fleet of Particular Justice was a Covenant Naval unit. It was formerly led by Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee. This fleet was responsible for glassing Reach, and pursued the to Installation 04. Overview The Fleet of Particular Justice was one of the Covenant's larger fleets, exceeded in numbers only by the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose led by Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree and the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity whose purpose was to defend the Covenant capital city known as High Charity. History Formation The Fleet of Particular Justice was formed in 2535 during a reorganization of the Covenant military as ordered by the High Prophets, against the wishes of the conservative Sangheili fleet commanders.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page ?? Fall of Reach The fleet was present at the Battle of Reach under the leadership of Thel 'Vadamee, and formed the main Covenant strength during the battle. Before the initial battle, the Covenant sent a small advance force to Reach, consisting of the Long Night of Solace, the Ardent Prayer, three more unnamed corvettes, one of which was destroyed while retreating from Sword Base, and at least three glassing-capable ships which glassed areas around Sword Base during the Covenant's second attack on the ONI site. When the supercarrier was destroyed on August 14th, another, larger group of ships, consisting of at least 19 ships, from the fleet exited Slipspace near Reach to enforce a larger presence on the planet before the full might of the fleet arrived on August 30th. Though the fleet succeeded in glassing Reach, it took heavy casualties during the battle, mainly because of the planet's defending Mk. V "Super" MAC-equipped Orbital Defense Platforms and a well-placed nuclear minefield. Over two-thirds of the fleet were lost taking the planet.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page ?? Battle of Installation 04 After the fall of Reach, Thel 'Vadamee ordered those closest to his flagship to pursue the Pillar of Autumn to Installation 04. The Covenant warships, being naturally faster than human warships, arrived at Halo first and set up a blockade to prevent the humans from landing on the installation. Due to the Minor Prophet in the fleet's decree forbidding the usage of Plasma Torpedoes against the human warship, due to concerns that the installation might be damaged in the crossfire, 'Vadamee was forced to send boarders over to capture and disable the human ship instead. In the battle that followed, the Autumn managed to destroy at least four of the fleet's cruisers and damage several others, including the Truth and Reconciliation. Worse for the Covenant, the Autumn managed to hold off the boarding parties long enough to launch its escape pods at Halo. The Covenant destroyed some of the pods, but the rest landed on the ring. The Pillar of Autumn itself soon crash landed on Halo despite the fleet's best efforts to stop it. During the next several days of the Battle of Installation 04, the fleet of Particular Justice remained in orbit around Halo, sending numerous troops down to the surface in an attempt to both learn the secrets of the ring and to eliminate the human presence. The Truth and Reconciliation seemed to act as the flagship on the surface. Because the ring was considered sacred, the fleet was unable to simply wipe the humans out from orbit as they were accustomed to doing. The fleet eventually had their Agricultural Support Ship, the Infinite Succor, boarded and subsequently hijacked by the Flood - disaster was only prevented due to the swift action of Rtas 'Vadum in destroying the ship.Halo Graphic Novel, The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor Realizing that the battle on Halo's surface would be lost due to the overwhelming Flood forces, the Covenant Leadership ordered the Fleet of Particular Justice to retreat from Halo.Halo: Combat Evolved, Keyes: ''"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood..." The Truth and Reconciliation was taken over by first the Flood and then the humans, but was ultimately destroyed when it crashed into Halo due to Melissa McKay, who realized the risk of potentially carrying a Flood infestation to Earth. Halo was later destroyed when the Master Chief detonated the Pillar of Autumn's engines - any remaining ships around Halo may have been destroyed by this as Cortana said that the entire armada was destroyed. Fate It is unlikely that all ships under the Fleet of Particular Justice were present during the Battle of Installation 04; those closest to Thel's flagship were called upon to assist him in the pursuit of the Pillar of Autumn while the rest of the fleet continued their glassing operations on Reach to ensure the planet's fall. For all intent and purposes, however, the Fleet of Particular Justice effectively ceased to exist as a unit after the destruction of Alpha Halo. The remaining ships and crews within the Fleet were subsequently transferred to other parts of the Covenant Navy. Known vessels in the Fleet of Particular Justice *''Seeker of Truth'' - Flagship - Thel 'Vadamee *''Glorious Advance'' - Phantom attached to the Seeker of Truth *''Truth and Reconciliation'' - - Destroyed *''Sacred Promise'' - CCS-Class Battlecruiser - Destroyed *''Purity of Spirit'' - CCS-Class Battlecruiser *''Penance'' - *''Esteem'' - *''Reverence'' - CPV-class destroyer *''Commitment and Patience'' - Unknown Class - Destroyed *''Devotion'' - Unknown Class - Destroyed *''Infinite Succor'' - Agricultural Support Ship - Minister of Etiology - Destroyed *''Brilliant Gift'' - Covenant Dropship - Destroyed *Unnamed Covenant Cruiser - Destroyed *Unnamed Covenant Supercruiser - Destroyed Trivia *The 341 ships in the Fleet might be a 7 reference, 3+4x1=7. *Due to the fact that there were Covenant ships before August 30th, The Fleet of Particular Justice is in fact composed of more than 314 ships. In the early phases in the Fall of Reach, the Covenant deploy at least 8 ships: 4 Corvettes, one of which is destroyed by a MAC round near Sword Base and another being the'' Ardent Prayer''; the Covenant Supercarrier Long Night of Solace; and lastly 3 glassing-capable ships which glassed areas near Sword Base during the Covenant's second attack on the ONI facility. After the destruction of the Long Night of Solace, at least 19 Covenant ships come out of slipspace, 13 of which we can see in the game and we can hear the slipspace ruptures of the last 6. Add up the numbers and there is a total of 27 ships plus the already 314. Add this two numbers up and there's a total of 341 ships which is still a 7 reference! Gallery File:Battle of Reach.jpg|The Fleet of Particular Justice glassing Reach as the flees the planet. File:Halo 2 - Fleet Of Particular Justice.jpg|The Fleet of Particular Justice in orbit around Installation 04. File:Reach AssaultCarriers.jpg| The Fleet entering Reach's orbit. Sources Category:Covenant Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Fleets